The Perfect Halloween
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Edward and Bella go to the school's Halloween Dance, but a song get's Edward thinking about him and Bella. Why would she choose to be with him, someone with a non-beating heart? Songfic to 'Tears to Shed' from The Corpse Bride.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! As a special Halloween story, I decided to do a story with my newest obsession, **_**Twilight**_**. The song in this story is **_**Tears to Shed**_** from the movie **_**The Corpse Bride**_**. The song kinda reminds me of Edward, except that the song is from a girl's point of view. Anyway, here's **_**The Perfect Halloween**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song **_**Tears to Shed**_**.**

"Alice, are you almost done?" I asked for about the millionth time.

"Almost," said Alice. She was putting the finishing touches on my make up as I sat on my bed. Thankfully, it wasn't make-up for a dance or anything. It was for the Halloween Dance at school. Okay, it was a dance, but it had the word Halloween in it. And dancing wasn't so bad when I was dancing with Edward. Halloween. My favorite holiday- mostly because it doesn't involve gifts. And it's the complete opposite of any other holiday. Instead of being all cheery and happy, Halloween was spooky and scary. And I loved dressing up in costume, getting to be someone totally different for a night. This Halloween, I was a witch. Of course, since I had gone shopping with Alice for my costume, I had no ordinary witch costume. The top was a shimmery black with short, shimmery black, puffy sleeves and bright orange lace tying it up in the front. The skirt was also puffy and stopped just above my knees. It was a shimmery black with lined with orange fuzz. On my feet were knee high shiny black combat boots with orange laces. I also had on a black witch's hat with orange fuzz on the rim. My hair was died black and straight and my nails were painted black with orange sparkles.

"Done," Alice said, looking proud of herself, "Look in the mirror." Alice took a mirror out of her bag and gave it to me.

"Whoa," I said. My lips were a bright red and my eyes were made up with shimmery black eyeshadow. Alice had also put a fake black and orange eyelashes on me.

"Alice, thank you so much," I said, turning to her. Alice herself was dressed as a fairy, wearing a short, sparkly light blue dress, matching sandals and a pair of ice blue and silver fairy wings. There was glitter on her arms and face that made her pale skin sparkle.

"Edward is going to love it," Alice said happily, practically jumping up and down.

"What _is _Edward going to be for Halloween?" I asked as I realized that he never told me. In fact, I never told him. Oops. Must have slipped my mind.

"I promised not to tell," Alice said, "But you'll like it. Besides, you'll find out in a few seconds." Seconds later the doorbell downstairs rang.

"I've got it!" I shouted downstairs to Charlie, racing down the stairs, Alice dancing down the stairs behind me. I raced past the living room, hearing Charlie say, "Don't stay out to late!", and opened the door. And nearly had a heart attack to see someone staring there in a black cloak.

"Gotcha," Emmett chuckled, puling off his black hood. I would of punched him if it wouldn't break my hand doing so.

"Emmett, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said, holding a hand over my frantically beating heart, "You looked like one of the Volturi."

"That was the plan," Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett, leave her alone," said Edward appearing at his side. Edward was dressed in a white shirt with poofy sleeves and a black vest. He had on black knee high boots and tight black pants and a red belt with a white skull and crossbones buckle. On his head was a black pirates hat lined with red and had a huge red feather stuck in it. He even had black make-up around his eyes. He was a pirate.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said with my favorite crooked grin, taking in my costume. I smiled at him.

"Are lovebirds ready to go?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Come on," Alice said excitedly, prancing to Emmett's jeep. Edward shook his head as I closed the door and he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"So much energy in a such a little package," he said, looking at Alice.

"She's excited," I said, "And so am I."

"I thought you didn't like dance," said Edward with a raised eyebrow, "In fact, I surprised you agreed to come to this one without complaint."

"I love Halloween though," I said, "No presents and you can be someone totally different for one night." Edward chuckled softly. We got into the back of Emmett's jeep while Alice sat up front with Emmett. Emmett drove us to the school. The parking lot was full of people in different costumes. Edward took my hand as we joined the crowd. Alice was ahead of us, waking with a bounce in her step. We followed her into the gym, which was decorated for the occasion. Fake spiderwebs and blood hung on the walls with tiny fake spiders in the webs. There were a few fake skeletons leaning on the walls and hanging from the ceiling and a few zombie's statues scattered about the room. Hanging from the center of the ceiling was a huge sparkly black spider. Most of the light came from candles set up on black and orange tables, giving the room a dim, eerie look. Music was blasting from the DJ in front of the room. Alice had bounced off to the center of the dance floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He led me over to where Angela was serving punch, dressed as a vampire. The punch was a blood red with fake platic spiders flating around in it.

"Hi Bella, hi Edward," she said cheerfully, "Nice costumes."

"You too," I said as I took a cup of punch from her. Edward politely declined the punch she offered him. We stood to the side, out of the crowd, as I sipped my punch.

"Alice seems to be having fun," I said, watching Alice as she danced gracefully in the middle of the crowd. Even though she was dancing by herself, she seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me. Normally, I would have declined, but it was Halloween. A time to be someone different. And one dance with Edward wouldn't kill me.

"Okay," I said, throwing out the plastic cup my punch came in in a nearby garbage. Edward took my hand and led me onto the dance floor as a new song started. I recognized it from the movie, _The Corpse Bride_.

_Oh, those girls are ten a penny, you've got so much more_

_You've got...you-you've got...you've got a wonderful personality_

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and took my other hand in my free hand and led in a graceful dance. I have to say, I think dancing with Edward makes me dance better. And it helps that Edward does most of the work.

_What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

_How about a pulse?_

_Overrated by a mile_

_Overvalued_

_  
Overblown_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

_And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

_  
And she doesn't play piano or dance, or sing_

_No she doesn't compare_

_But she still breaths air_

_Who cares?_

_Unimportant_

_Overrated _

_  
Overblown_

_If only he could see how special you can be_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same_

_And I know the heart is beating_

_But I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_Yet it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

I watched Edward's face change. At first, it was peaceful, a small smile on his lips. Then his smile faded and an odd look crossed his face. I watched his left eyebrow twitch slightly.

_The sole redeeming feature, from that little creature, is that she's alive_

_Overrated_

_Overblown_

_Every body knows that's just a temporary state_

_Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

_Who cares?_

_Unimportant_

_Overrated_

_Overblown_

_If only he could see how special you can be_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_Yet I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. I don't think he noticed the song had stopped. We were still dancing. Edward's eyes blinked.

"Huh?" he said, stopping our dance. My eyes furrowed. It wasn't like Edward to space out that far.

"You look worried," I said. Edward gave me a weak smile.

"Just thinking," he said. He continued dancing in silence, until Edward asked, "Do you want to go to our meadow?" I nodded. Maybe if we were alone, Edward would tell me what was troubling him. He took my hand and led me out of the gym, stopping only to tell Alice we were going out for a while. Once we were outside and safely away from the school, Edward pulled me onto his back and took off through the trees. I kept one arm tight around Edward's neck while the other held onto my hat. It didn't take long for us to reach our meadow. It was beautiful at night. Moonlight bathed everything in an eerie silver light and the stars shone brightly overhead. Edward let me down and laid on the grass, fixing his pirate hat so he could lay his head on the grass.. I laid down next to him, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look him in the face.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong," I said softly. Edward sighed.

"That song," he whispered. My brow furrowed.

"What song?" I asked.

"At the dance," he continued, in a voice so quiet that I leaned closer to hear, "That song from _The Corpse Bride_. It just reminded me to much of myself. An heart that stopped beating long ago still feels like it could break." I blinked in confusion.

"Edward, I don't understand," I said. Edward reached out his arm and pulled me down so that my head was resting against his chest.

"Bella, love, sometimes I wonder...of all the living men out there for you to choose from, even your friend Jacob, why choose the dead?" Edward asked, "I can't feel much, but with you, I feel..._alive_. And sometimes, I wonder if maybe you'll want someone _really _alive."

"Edward," I said softly, "I love you, dead or living. To me, you'll always have a heart." Edward smiled at me, stroking my hair.

"You are a peculiar girl Bella," he said. I smiled back at him.

"Do you want to go back to the dance?" Edward asked me. I shook my head.

"Do you?" I asked. Edward shook his head

"Besides," I said with a grin, "Halloween in a dark meadow with a vampire, what could be a more perfect way to spend my Halloween?"

"A pirate tonight love," Edward corrected me. I chuckled.

"A vampire pirate," I said, then added, "Well, actually, there is one thing that would make this the perfect Halloween."

"What is it?" Edward asked. I leaned forward and kissed Edward's stone lips. I felt him smile as he kissed back. He puled back after a while as I whispered, "Now Halloween is perfect."

**There's **_**The Perfect Halloween**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
